


Life Within Two Worlds • (MICHAENG)

by mynameisH2O



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grim Reapers, Two worlds, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisH2O/pseuds/mynameisH2O
Summary: Chaeyoung is a Grim Reaper from another world. The god of afterlife chooses Chaeyoung to become a candidate for the position of god of living, the god of afterlife has given Chaeyoung 500 days to fulfill her mission in this land. While Chaeyoung is staying here on the second world and doing her job she met Myoi Mina, a Medical student from SNU.What will happen if a Grim Reaper from another world and a Human from the second world cross each other's path?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jihyo - Relationship, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. ONE

A blond girl with a pale skin wears her black sleeve turtleneck with a matching pair of black slacks and a black long coat with a slit on its back. The girl looks at herself in front of the mirror, she look her eyes into it and she saw her right eye is still red and her left eye is still in color yellow.She takes a sigh while fixing her long coat infront of the mirror.

The girl stop from looking to herself infront of the mirror when her front door filled her room with a knock.

"Come in" she slightly shouts.

She saw a girl who is peaking behind those doors "Chaeyoung, the meeting is about to start we are waiting for you"

Chaeyoung nods "wait for me outside, Seulgi" Seulgi nods and she patiently waits for Chaeyoung.

Seulgi heard that the door closed, she saw that the girl is walking on the hall.

"Wait for me yah! Chaeyoung!" Seulgi rans and she is now beside with Chaeyoung who is walking to the Great Hall where all the important meetings are held.

"Are you nervous?" Seulgi ask the younger one.

Chaeyoung just shook her head _Why would I_ she whispered but Seulgi didn't heard it.

When they arrived at the great hall all of the grim reapers are looking at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung sat dow infront of the Highest seat of the Great Hall, this is where the god of after life takes a seat.

Everyone became silent when the god of after life and death enter the room. Some of the new grim reapers are surprised because they thought that these gods are only in the spirit form but they are all wrong. They saw the god of afterlife who is tall, wears all white and has a clean cut. On the other hand, the god of death wears all black with fur coat and long black hair with a snake cane on his hand which matches his title which is god of death.

The two gods seated in front where everyone is watching, all of the grim reapers bow down to these two gods include Chaeyoung and Seulgi. The god of afterlife speaks infront of them.

"I will make this thing short" the god of afterlife looks at Chaeyoung. Seulgi saw what did the god did to Chaeyoung and she nudge her shoulders to Chaeyoung's but the younger one didn't mind what Seulgi did to her.

"there are 3 candidates for the position of god of living. If I choose you it means that you have the potential of being a god" The god of afterlife scrolls down his scroll.

"If your name gets called stand infront and be proud that you are a candidate of this position!" The god of afterlife said in a loud and clear manner.

"I bet your name will be there Chaeyoung" Seulgi whispers to Chaeyoung but the younger one just scoff.

"Park Jisoo!" A girl from the back cannot stop from smiling and she stood infront. Chaeyoung claps her hand but her face didn't show any emotions.

"The next candidate is Choi Hyun Suk" the grim reapers gasp because HyunSuk is just new in this job (they say) and the god of afterlife find the potentital in this person.

"And the final candidate is, Son Chaeyoung!" The grim reapers clap their hands some of the grim reaper shouts "We will vote for you Chaeyoung!"

Chaeyoung just sigh when she heard that her name is being called. This is the third time that Chaeyoung rejected the proposal of being the god of living"

"Chaeyoung, are you gonna reject this offer again?" his cold tone make shivers to all the grim reapers. The god of death walks towards to Chaeyoung, his dark aura makes everyone look down and they couldn't even make an eye contact to the god of death except Chaeyoung.

Without hesitation Chaeyoung stood up and she walks in front that makes the people gasp in surprise even the two candidates. Seulgi covered her mouth because she is really surprised that Chaeyoung finally stepping out of her comfort zone.

"The three of you will be descend to the world of the living and your task is to collect souls as much as you can. You only have 500 days down there. The least that you get a soul the less that you have a chance to win the title"

"What are the rules then?" Park Jisoo ask the god of afterlife

"Number 1. You must not kill a living person, Number 2. Natural death only are counted when you take a soul, Number 3. If you find a vengeful soul and return them in the after life there is a bigger chance that you may have the title. Number 4, Don't expose yourself to the public and lastly Number 5. Don't fall in love with a PERSON" The god of afterlife emphasize the Person which it really scare them.

"If you break one of these rules you are automatically disqualified and you won't be a grim reaper anymore. In addition your soul will be vanished eternally"

Park Jisoo visibly gulped while Chaeyoung just nod.

"So when we will descend to another world?" Chaeyoung ask the god of afterlife.

"NOW" the god of afterlife snaps his fingers. Chaeyoung instantly closes her eyes, she felt that her body is pulling by a magnetic force as if she is floating from the outer space, she tries to open her eyes but she could only saw the rays of prism lights.

Chaeyoung closes her eyes and after a few moment she felt that she is now in the world of the living.

_Damn I don't have any chance to say good bye to Seulgi. But anyway, I'm here in the new world._


	2. TWO

With her eyes closed she heard the sound of the honking cars, people who are talking about their day, birds that are flying around, they younger one also felt the warm sun.

_So.. I am back now in my own world._

Chaeyoung opens her eyes and she found herself in an alley street where there are some people walking around. She wander her eyes, there are houses that are built on her right side and on her left side there is a cliff and a park where you can see the view of the buildings.

She keeps on walking until she reach the busy roads of Seoul.

The grim reaper stops for a moment when she feels like her coat suddenly becomes heavy. She grope her hands around the pockets of her coat. On her left side of her coat, she fish out an black open end envelope with a red seal on it.

_It is starting_

When she opens the envelope there's a paper inside of it. It is a chinese character but Chaeyoung could understand it.

_Shin Joo Hyun_

_12:43 PM_

_Cause of Death: Car accident_

Chaeyoung doesn't have any watch or hand phones that's why she looks up in a building where there's a led screen that is flashing a news.

_12:40 PM.I still need to wait 3 minutes_

Chaeyoung could finally see the car that has no control when it comes to driving, she looks up again to see the time and it's already 12:42. Finally, she heard that the car crash into a bus stop that has no passengers that are waiting for a bus. 

Since Chaeyoung is a grim reaper she is imperceptible to everybody. She walks towards to the soul who is now aware what's happening.

"Mr. Shin Joo Hyun, time of death 12:43PM"

"W-who are you!" the man shouts at Chaeyoung. "Obviously a Grim Reaper" Chaeyoung rolls her eyes off.

"I-If you are a grim reaper then why your eyes is like that?!" The man stuttered, he cannot believe that he is already dead.

"Mr. Shin Just come with us don't make our job diffucult. I just want to get the reincarnation card! I've been here in the land of the living for almost 200 Years!" A grim reaper interrupts the two. Chaeyoung looks at the grim reaper who has this very white skin and she has a pointy nose that makes her look beautiful.

The young grim reaper knitted her eyebrows "Who are you to meddle our conversation?"

The White girl jolted as she saw Chaeyoung's face "Omo, you! You are the chosen one!"

"I am not the chosen one"

"You are!! Look at your eyes it is different from ours" the white girl rebut.

"Who are you to meddle my job? Who do you work for?"

"Ah yes I almost forgot. I am also a grip reaper and my name is Kim Dahyun. I already know you, you are Son Chaeyoung!" She widely smiles like the sun. "The chosen one" she leans to Chaeyoung and she whispers.

"From today I will be your assistant or should I say guardian" she winks at Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung puts her two hands on her waist while she exhale, she cannot believe what she was heard.

"I thought I'm gonna work alone!"

But Dahyun shook her head "Uhuh, you are wrong"

"Uh excuse me? Not to interrupt you two but you still have a job right? You need to take me to the afterlife? Catch up later if you already sent me up there" Shin pointed his index finger upward where the sky is.

Chaeyoung scoff off when she heard that this person is so talkative.

"Come with me" Chaeyoung grabs the wrist of the Soul but the white girl stops her

"uh no..no.. that will be my job hehe" Dahyun says.

"What do you mean that it will be your job?!" Chaeyoung is confused as fuck.

Dahyun just chuckled, Chaeyoung didn't argue anymore she let Dahyun to do her job.

"I'll be back Chaeyoung master. I will discuss some information with you!" Dahyun winks at Chaeyoung that made the younger one to cringe. When Dahyun shifted from thin air, Chaeyoung sat on the other side of the bus stop where there still have enough space for her to seat.

_These are the Gen Z Grim Reapers, am I old enough?_

After a few moments Dahyun is back but this time she has a black briefcase on her hand.

"Oy Chaeyoung Master!"

"What is that?"

"Oh this? Just come with me"

Chaeyoung stood up and she fix her coat.

"I won't come with you" Chaeyoung turns around to walk away from Dahyun. "Chaeyoung-ah! Come with me you don't have any place to stay in" Dahyun shouts that made Chaeyoung to stop from walking.

_She's right.. How am I gonna survive in this world where people are so cruel to one another._

Chaeyoung slowly turns around and she walks towards Dahyun.

"Okay lead the way"

Dahyun chuckled and they walk towards the condominium where Dahyun lives.

Dahyun stops from walking same as Chaeyoung "Why did you stop?" Chaeyoung ask. Dahyun looks at her "We need to shift in a human form before we enter the condominium"

Chaeyoung's eyes widen "You know I am not allowed to do that Dahyun!"

"You are allowed just.. just trust me!" Dahyun drags the blonde girl in a dark alley where they will shift their body in human form where it will become visible to the people's eye.

"Trust me Chaeyoung!"

Dahyun breath out and a black aura became visible to her body, in a span of second she shift her body into human form.

"It's your turn!"

Chaeyoung breath was about to breath out but then she lose a focus. A thought came to her mind.

"How about my eyes?"

"Don't worry about your eyes! There are a lot of stores who sells contact lenses"

"Contact lenses? What is that?"

"Just... Change your god damn body!"

"Yah Dahyun!"

"S-sorry"

_Ugh fine._

The blonde girl breath out and a dark aura became visible to Chaeyoung's body. The grim reaper can now finally touch the bricks on beside her.

"Let's go?" Dahyun ask.

Chaeyoung nods. 


	3. THREE

The two enters in the complex apartment where the view of Seoul can be seen in Dahyun’s room. Her apartment is just simple, a full big window on the living room with a black and gray color painted on the wall. She also has a glass stairs that leads to second floor of her apartment. There are also some paintings and pictures that caught Chaeyoung’s attention.

“Who is –“ Chaeyoung didn’t finish her words when Dahyun talks to her.

_I never saw that face before._

“Feel at home Chaeyoung! What do you like? Are you hungry or not?”

Chaeyoung seated on a black couch in the living room “Do you eat the food of these People?? Dahyun we are a grim reaper we don’t eat!” Chaeyoung wears a disgust on her face when she found out that Dahyun eats what normal people digest in their every day life.

Dahyun pouts and she seats beside Chaeyoung “I know but I cannot resist it! And it doesn’t stated to our law that we are not allowed to eat what these people eat!”

_Well she have a point._

“What do you like?” she ask again Chaeyoung. 

“Anything that you have” Dahyun nods and she left Chaeyoung on the living room.

The grim reaper stood up and she walks in the huge windows.

_There are a lot of changes happen in this country since I left my body somewhere here in Seoul._

_I should have come down sooner._

_“_ Chaeyoung let’s eat, try this one!” Dahyun shouts from the kitchen

Chaeyoung uses her powers to shift from living room to the kitchen that made Dahyun jolted to her place.

“Yah! I should make house rules now”

Chaeyoung just smirk and she seated on the dining table with Dahyun “What is this?” she saw a red paste with some vegetables and rice on it.

“This is kimchi fried rice, try it!”

Chaeyoung takes a bite and she didn’t let her disgust face to show up.

_I miss to eat like this_

“Is it good??”

Chaeyoung just nod.

“By the way” Chaeyoung grabs a glass of water and she drink “Who is the girl on the picture?” she puts back the glass of water on the table. “What picture?” Dahyun looks at Chaeyoung with an innocent face “The girl who puts her arms on your shoulder?” When Chaeyoung ask Dahyun about the girl on the picture, Dahyun visibly choke from her food.

Chaeyoung gave her glass of water to the girl who cannot gulp the food. Dahyun takes the water and she drinks like there is no tomorrow.

“Ah hahaha” she nervously laugh.

“Th-that’s my friend!”

“Oh I see. If it is more than that I am against to your relationship with her. You are a grim reaper Dahyun you must not interfere with normal people's business. Our job here is to collect Souls not to flirt with humans” Chaeyoung eats back, Dahyun widens her eyes and she put her head down when she heard that Chaeyoung is against from the idea of relationship with humans. She cannot argue with the candidate of god of living. 

What if Chaeyoung is the next god? Dahyun may lost her soul eternally and she couldn't go back from her job that is collecting souls. 

“I’ll go to the bathroom, if you are finish just put the plates on the sink” Chaeyoung just nod and Dahyun left the grim reaper along in the kitchen.

Chaeyoung finished eating when the doorbell of Dahyun’s apartment ring. Chaeyoung shifted her body from kitchen to the door. Without hesitation, she opens the door and the person became confused when she saw a different girl on Dahyun’s apartment. She look again the room number and it is correct.

“YOU!” they both said in unison that made Dahyun ran infront of the front door behind Chaeyoung.

“Sana I’m gonna explain I am not cheating on you!”

Sana aggressively enters the apartment and she start smacking Dahyun’s arm with the use of her bag.

Chaeyoung left perplexed and she keeps her eyes blinking trying to process what is happening.

“Yah Kim Dahyun! I trusted you with my whole life then you are gonna cheat with me to that girl?!” Sana keeps on smacking Dahyun’s arm until Dahyun lay down on the floor.

“Ouch!.. I.. Let..me explain Sana!!”

“Let explain the person, you are concluding based on what you see” Chaeyoung crossed her legs as she seated on the couch while looking at the two, where Dahyun is the bottom and Sana is on the top of Dahyun.

Sana stood up and she fix herself “Okay explain!”

“Me and her..” she stops as she catch her breath.

“What?!”

“Works together!”

“Oh...”

Chaeyoung smirks at Sana “See, you are concluding based on what you see. Next time don’t conclude like that” she pats Sana’s head and she left the apartment of Dahyun.

“Yah Son Chaeyoung where are you going?!”

“Gonna find some inner peace and I cannot handle what I saw earlier” Chaeyoung smirk while walking towards the elevator.

The night sky filled with coldness and sullen feeling. When Chaeyoung is walking around somewhere in Seoul, she stop in front this university.

_Seoul National University?_ She nods after she reads the School’s name. She saw some students who are walking with their friends, and some of them are alone.

_Ah these students must work hard for their future and help those people who are in need._

She stayed and have a seat in a bus stop for a minute to take a rest and to realized that she is been living eternally.

Time passed by, Chaeyoung stood up to head back home but she saw a person who is walking grogily towards her or should I say to the bus stop.

With her eyes sharp, Chaeyoung saw that this person is fresh from crying. Chaeyoung decided to seat again.

On the other side of the seat in the bus stop she saw the person that is standing near the road itself. The girl was about to step a foot and Chaeyoung saw that there’s a fast car coming to that girl.

_Is this girl crazy?!_

Chaeyoung quickly grope her hands around her coat to see if there’s an evelope but to her surpise it’s none.

_Ugh!_

The girl’s feet is already on the road taking another step. The fast car is almost near to the girl’s body when Chaeyoung decided to shift from bus stop to the girl’s place.

Everything went slow mo, Chaeyoung held the girl’s waist to balance so that she does not fall into the ground. She pulls the girl’s body back to the bus stop.

The two lock each other’s eyes, Chaeyoung saw that the girl’s eyes is scared and lonely. The mole on the bridge of her nose until her lips, it’s like a constellation; a perfect constellation.

Everything came back to normal when Chaeyoung gulps.

The girl knitted her eyebrows and she stood up.

“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asked the girl.

The driver gets out from his car “A-are you okay Ms?”

“Don’t worry she is okay!” The driver nods and he goes back to his car.

“Why did you save me?” her soft voice melts into Chaeyoung’s ear.

“Because you almost die!” She shouts to the girl who is now crying, the people behind them are murmuring about them. Chaeyoung bows at them and she drags the girl far away from the bus stop.

“You should’ve let me to do that!” she shouts at Chaeyoung.

“It’s not yet your time to die”

Chaeyoung suddenly realized that she is in a human form not a Grim reaper.

“I don’t care if it’s my time or not! I.. am tired living in this world” she sobbed so hard. “Everything that I do, I always fail! I am trying to prove myself to them that I am enough! That I can achieve my dreams!”

“What is your dream then?” she ask.

She sniff and she wiped her tears away.

“My dream is to become a successful doctor and find a person who will spend lifetime with me”

“You know what life will never be easy, you need to stand on your own. You need to be strong because this world talks about survival. If things gets vague just breathe out, remember your goals and you will be fine. When it comes to a partner, if it’s meant to be it will be. Cheer up! I know you are a smart person.” The girl weakly smiles and Chaeyoung walks away.

“Wait!” Chaeyoung stops from walking and her eyes became glow in the dark.

“Your eyes is beautiful”

“Thank you” She respond with no feelings and she walks again.

“Hey!” The girl grab Chaeyoung’s arm that made her stop again.

“What is your name?”

“Let me ask you back, What is your name?”

The girl let out a soft smile.

“Mina, Myoui Mina” Chaeyoung nods.

“You will know me soon” Chaeyoung walks away left Mina dumbfounded.

“Now I know why Chaeyoung is a candidate for god of living” Jihyo saw and heard that what happens. She smiles and she walks away leaving Chaeyoung and the girl alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	4. FOUR

Seoul National University is a prestigious university for everybody who lives in South Korea. This university has a high standard for its student who are studying here, you must meet all the deadlines and especially you must maintain your grades when it comes to your majors.

Well for Mina’s case she was almost dropped out in this University.

Mina is not that rich thanks to her scholarship she was able to study in this prestigious university. Mina’s life is not that easy as what you think, the girl is a student in the morning but when the afternoon hits she will work in front of the university who serves grill pork and when the night time came she will work in a club somewhere in Itaewon just for her to support her own studies and allowance. While she is doing a hard work for her job, she couldn’t maintain those grades and she almost got kicked out of SNU.

There are times that Mina wanted to end her life because she feels like she is suffering that much. She cannot carry out her plan because it looks like someone is looking at her back every time she plans to end her precious life.

Mina is now walking to her next job in Itaewon as a waitress in a club she stops when her phone chimes a notification.

_Nayeonie_

_Mina our Final grades are now on our portal!_

Mina takes a deep sigh before she opens her grades.

_This is it._

_My final grades._

She closes her eyes as she tap the portal of their grades.

Mina’s heart is beating so fast and her hands are shaking. She expect a high grades but then when she opens her eyes there is one major that gives her an Failing grade. Her knees became weak, she felt that her soul left her body.

She feels like all of her dreams suddenly vanished all of her hard work is just useless. Her heart is aching so bad, her tears are slowly rolling down on her eyes.

There are so many thoughts that are running inside of her head right now.

_How, why, does my effort are not enough?_

She goes back to her university hoping that the one professor is still there.

When Mina is on the Bus stop she finally decided that she will end her life.

She step a foot but she felt that everything went a slow mo when a person tries to grab her body. She saw the eyes of this person and it is not ordinary. Her face is pale, those eyes are yellow and red. Her plumply lips are red and she noticed a mole under her left lips. Mina didn’t felt any fear when this person helps her. It’s like all of her sufferings were gone, She didn’t feel any fear in this world on what will happen later, tomorrow, or in the next couple of days.

For Mina it became a heaven for a second. She wishes that it will last forever, she couldn’t explain those feelings inside of her. It is a magical? No, she didn’t know the person who is in front of her a Grim Reaper.

Everything back to normal and Mina knitted her eyebrows

Mina knitted and she stood up

The girl with a pale skin asked the girl “Are you okay?”

Mina heard that the driver gets out of his car “A-are you okay Ms?”

_Am I look okay?_

The pale girl respond “Don’t worry she Is okay!” Mina looks to this girl and she scan her face properly.

_Why did you save me?_

“Why did you save me?” Mina said in her soft voice.

“Because you almost die!” th palegirl shouts to Mina who is now crying, MIna wanted to end her life so badly why did this person saved her.

Mina became surprised when the pale girl dragged her away from th bus stop.

“You should’ve let me to do that!” Mina shouts to the girl who wears a poker face.

“It’s not yet your time to die”

Mina knitted her eyebrows but then she didn’t mind what the pale girl said to her.

“I don’t care if it’s my time or not! I.. am tired living in this world” she sobbed so hard. “Everything that I do, I always fail! I am trying to prove myself to them that I am enough! That I can achieve my dreams!” her voice are shaking when she remembers all the things that she had done in this world especially to her studies.

“What is your dream then?”

Mina bit her lower lip she then sniff and wiped her tears away.

After a moment Mina respond to the pale girl’s question ““My dream is to become a succesful doctor and find a person who will spend lifetime with me”

In just a span of second the girl respond, it seems like she already know the meaning of life “You know what life will never be easy, you need to stand on your own. You need to be strong because this world talks about survival. If things gets vague just breathe out, remember your goals and you will be fine. When it comes to a partner, if it’s meant to be it will be. Cheer up! I know you are a smart person.”

Mina weakly smiles it looks like this person became her hope to her miserable life.

The girl walks away but Mina stops her

“Wait!”

Mina became amazed to the girl’s eye because it became glow in the dark.

“Your eyes is beautiful”

The girl just plainly reply “Thank you” and she walks away again.

Mina stop again the girl “Hey!” she grab the pale girl’s arm.

“What is your name?” Mina wanted to ask her name because she know that they won’t be meet again.

Mina thought that this person will answer her question but it looks like the pale girl reversed the question.

“Let me ask you back, What your name?”

Mina let out a soft smile.

“Mina, Myoi Mina” The pale girl just nod it seems like she is not interested to know her name.

“You will know me soon” the girl walks away leaving Mina dumbfounded in the street. Mina just smiles when she cannot saw the pale’s girl body in the dark street.

_Where did she go? The bus stop is here_


	5. FIVE

Chaeyoung leans on Dahyun’s door frame when she saw the white girl is sleeping safe and sound on the edge of her bed. She decided to shift from the door frame to Dahyun’s ear and she whisper.

“I didn’t know that Grim Reapers are allowed to Sleep”

Dahyun became awakened from her sleep that made her fell from her bed.

“OUCH!” she caress her butt that has fallen into the ground

“That’not my fault then”

“I am not blaming you??” Dahyun looks like she is really hurt from falling to her bed.

Chaeyoung raises her two eyebrows when she realized that Dahyun didn’t blame her.

“Anyway, we have a lot of things to do, get your ass up”

“Wait wait wait where we are going? And you didn’t sleep, it looks like you didn’t sleep” Dahyun stood up from the floor.

“Grim Reapers are not allowed to sleep” Chaeyoung just plainly said.

“Look at these” she snaps her finger where Dahyun’s coat start to float towards Chaeyoung. She grope her hands on Dahyun’s left coat pocket and she fish out 9 black envelopes that made Dahyun’s eyes widen.

“See you have 9 envelopes but you didn’t manage to collect these souls” Dahyun tries to get the envelopes away from Chaeyoung but when Dahyun gets the envelope it vanished from her hands.

“What is this?”

“I am the one who collected all the soul, so go back to sleep”

"Why you did that Chaeyoung-ah" 

"You are sleeping I don't want to disturb you and also these souls are important" 

“That’s why you didn’t sleep?”

“I really don’t sleep”

Chaeyoung shifts from Dahyun’s bedroom to the living room just to sit but Dahyun follows.

“Ya Chaeyoung what did you do last night? What time did you get home?” The white girl asked Chaeyoung.

“It’s none of your business if I go home late. I also don’t care if you get in a relationship with that human”

Dahyun widens her eyes and just bit her lip because she remembers that Chaeyoung is a candidate of god of living so she should respect this person who is sitting on the couch.

“W-we are not in relationship”

Chaeyoung just chuckled “I know what is inside of your mind and it is so silly of you to think like that” Chaeyoung stood up “I’ll be off somewhere” Chaeyoung taps Dahyun’s shoulder and then she left the apartment.

The Grim Reaper is waiting for a vacant elevator when the metal door open in front of her that made the person inside of that widen her eyes.

“Y-You?! You live here?”

_Ah the girl that I saved yesterday._

“Who are you? Did we already met?” she lied to Mina.

The metal door is slowly closing but Mina stops it, her hands rumble because she is holding a pile of papers.

“It is me Mina! We met yesterday have you already forgot?”

“Yeah I do” Chaeyoung casually said to her cold voice. Mina just smile, she thought that this person would remember her but it’s not. “Are you gonna ride this lift or you will wait for the next one?”

Without hesitation, Chaeyoung enters the lift.

The two filled with silence that made Mina gulp, when you are with the grim reaper it fills the room with coldness and different aura that are coming out from her.

The lift’s door opens and Mina hurriedly go out from the lift but a piece of paper fell down inside the lift.

Chaeyoung grabs the piece of paper and she ran over Mina.

Mina stops and she saw that Chaeyoung is holding a paper.

“You almost forgot in the elevator” Chaeyoung gives the piece of paper. Mina just smile and she get the paper out of Chaeyoung she bows and she left the girl alone.

“Hey! I did not forget you, your name is Mi-“

“Mina!!”

Cheyoung stops from talking when someone interrupts her

“Let me help you with that!” A tall guy helps Mina. Based on Chaeyoung’s mind this person name is Son Ji Hoon born on April 23, 1999

Mina looks back again on Chaeyoung without her smiling fading on her face “What did you say again?” Chaeyoung just shook her head and she walks away.

“Who is that? Her eyes is cool!” said Ji hoon

Mina was about to say what happened yesterday but then she remembers she cannot tell it to Ji Hoon.

“Ah that, she is someone who is kind to me” she faintly smiles.

Chaeyoung who left the building still heard the conversation of the two “Someone who is kind to me? I am just doing my job” she scoff off. 


	6. SIX

“Dahyun-ah why do you keep on walking around to our living room?” Sana cannot take it anymore when Dahyun keeps on walking while biting her nails.

Dahyun looks at the digital clock that is placed on the top of the wooden shelve.

“It is already past midnight Sana and she is still not here!” Dahyun shove her hand to her hair and she suddenly flop down to her couch.

Sana finally understand who is Dahyun talking about and why she cares for that person.

“You know what let’s sleep, I think she is having fun!”

Sana tries to calm Dahyun and she successfully did. When the two are sleeping on the bed Dahyun heard a running water, without making any noise she stood up from her bed and she look around the house to see if there is one faucet that is turned on but to her surprise all of her faucet are turned off properly.

She looks again to her phone to check the time and it is 2:48 in the morning. Dahyun heard another running water but this time it is louder than what she had heard earlier. She closes her eyes tracing the sound where it could it be.

She sight a bridge and a blonde girl who is looking far away.

“That is Chaeyoung!”

Without hesitation she shifts her body from the living room to Mapo Bridge in Seoul.

Chaeyoung felt a strong wind that is coming to her left, with her eyes lock on the water she smirks.

_In 3..2..1_

_“_ YAH SON CHAEYOUNG! Don’t do that! Don’t jump!!”

Chaeyoung looks confused when Dahyun said that to her “So you found me Dahyun” She looks to the white girl who is walking towards her.

“It’s already past midnight Chaeyoung! I am worried, why are you here in this bridge? Are you gonna kill yourself?”

“We are a Grim Reapers we are already dead Dahyun”

“Ah right..”

Chaeyoung’s eyes are still looking on the water

_Why am I even here in this Bridge.. Ah.. that’s right a certain memory that comes across my mind._

_1392 Joseon Dynasty Era_

_Under the enormous Moon that gives light, there is a lady who is wearing a dark full red hanbok with her dark hair tied up into a circle motion. The lady is looking underneath into this water that there are different kinds of fishes that are swimming in the cold water._

_While she is just looking to those fish she felt that someone stand beside her._

_“The moon is beautiful tonight right?”_

_“Yeah it is, I wish I could see this moon forever” She realized that she just talk to someone. From her right, Chaeyoung saw the reflection of the girl, she looks up and she knitted her eyebrows._

_For Chaeyoung’s Memory she couldn’t see exactly what this person looks like but the only thing that she remembers clearly is that this person is wearing Mint hanbok that time._

_“Your eyes is beautiful, just like you” the girl softly said that made Chaeyoung smile from that compliment that she has received._

_“Many people say that but I don’t believe what they say”_

_“You should accept it, your brown eyes looks so good on you”_

_Chaeyoung heard that the girl chuckled that made her smile revealing her dimple._

_“Me too I am asking myself if I could see that moon forever”_

_Chaeyoung was about to ask what does the girl mean but she remember that she also wants to see the moon forever._

_“We don’t know when will our time stop but for now why don’t we appreciate things that are still there. Where we can stare on the things that we like, drown in our own thoughts, right? There’s nothing wrong with that” Chaeyoung sadly chuckled._

_“That’s why I like to stare at you”_

_“What?” Chaeyoung’s eyes widen from the words that came out to this girl who is she talking to._

_The girl nervously laugh “Don’t get me wrong but...” the girl bit her lower lip when Chaeyoung didn't let her finish._

_“What are you doing here? There are guards that are roaming around. You should go back home”_

_The girl shook her head._

_“Wait have we already met? It seems like we already know each other as if you talk to me like we are friends with each other”_

_“Chaeyoung, I.. I always saw you in this place- you love to spend your time here alone; drawing is your greatest escape”_

_“Are you a stalker?”_

_“What?! Of course not!”_

_“Did you just raised your voice to the head of the court?”_

_The girl immediately bowed to Chaeyoung that made the girl silently laugh._

_“Stand up” The girl stood up from her place._

_“Don’t do this next time. What if the guards caught you?” the girl lower her head._

_“I am sorry I just want to ta-“ Chaeyoung didn’t let her finish, she put her right index hand to the girl’s mouth “Shh they are here” she whispers._

_Chaeyoung heard the guards are coming from the north, she hurriedly drag the girl to sat down behind the bush that is fully grown._

_While Chaeyoung is looking if the guards are already gone, with the help of the Moon’s light the girl clearly saw Chaeyoung’s face that made her blush._

_After a few moments Chaeyoung senses that the guards are gone._

_“They are gone you should go home now” Chaeyoung’s eyes and the girl’s eyes lock into each other._

_The girl is slowly closing their distance to each other, Chaeyoung gulps and she looks away. Using her left index finger the girl tries to get Chaeyoung’s attention and she finally succeeded. They are looking now to their souls that are inside of their body._

_“When I say I like to stare at you this is what i meant” The girl closes her eyes and she slowly kisses Chaeyoung’s lips that made her froze to her place._

_“It feels so good but this is not right” one of Chaeyoung’s thought that are running inside of her mind._

_The girl deepens the kiss the made Chaeyoung closes her eyes and ride along with the kiss._

_“Her lips is so soft. It makes me wanna kiss her more” she said to herself._

_Chaeyoung held the girl’s face and she fasten the kiss, it looks like she is the type of person who is hungry for love._

_The girl bit Chaeyoung’s lower lip and the girl who wears red hanbok let out a small moan._

_“This.. this is not right” she thought_

_Chaeyoung came back to her senses and she pull herself from the kiss while catching her breath._

_The girl looks down “I.. I am sorry”_

_Chaeyoung just look at the girl and she walks away._

_The girl started to cry “It’s just.. I like you no not only I like you but I think I already love you Chaeyoung” she said to herself between those sobs._

“Chaeyoung! Are you even listening to me?!” Dahyun saw that Chaeyoung is looking far away and she is smirking to herself.

Chaeyoung nods “you keep on talking it makes my head hurts”

“Do you want have fun? Like going to club?”

“Yeah sure”

Dahyun became surprised when Chaeyoung instantly agreed to her. From Mapo bridge they shift to the club somewhere in Itaewon.

“Your girl might look for you if she noticed that you are missing in your apartment”

“Oh shit. You are right”

“So it means that person is your you know to you? You just admitted”

“No comment”

“I cannot accept the fact you have a relationship with a human”

“She is just my friend Chaeyoung!”

Dahyun tries to stop Chaeyoung who is walking inside of the club. 


	7. SEVEN

Mina sigh when she arrives at her school “Another tiring day” she walks inside of the campus to find her room for her first subject in the morning.

On the second floor where her room is located she saw Nayeon is having a talk with her another classmates.

“Hey Mina you are finally here.. oh my god what happened to your face! You look horrible! What is that thing on your face?? Is that a band aid?! Who did that to you!” She stood up from her seat and she tries to touch her face.

“Hey that hurts” she remove Nayeon’s finger on her face.

“Who did that to you?” she pouts.

Mina didn’t want to talk about what happened to her face that’s why she let out her medical books that are so thick.

Nayeon just sigh when Mina just let our her books “Mina, you are also a person don’t let anyone touch that beautiful face of yours”

Mina and Nayeon startled when a loud voice interrupts their conversation “Everyone! our professor said that our class for today got cancelled. You may go home now”

Mina pack her belongings and she stood up while Nayeon is on her back following her.

“Someone slap me last night while i’m on my shift in Itaewon”

“SEE! You need to quit that part time Mina! That environment is not good for you!” Nayeon wants to quit Mina because she noticed that every time she attends the morning session she always have a bruise on her face it is not that huge “I know but the salary is quite enough to survive me in this world”

“What happened to that person then?”

“He is dead”

Nayeon became confused and they stop from walking “W-what? Why? How? Don’t tell me... you killed him?!” Mina shook her head.

“Ridiculous” she chuckled to the thought that she has a guts to kill someone “He had an heart attack while he is attacking me. Thank god someone stopped him” she added.

What really actually happened last night:

The blasting sound of music that is coming out from the speaker makes Chaeyoung’s mind dizzy. 

_So this is the club, looks terrible._

Some people are looking at Chaeyoung because of her eyes that are glowing in the dark.

_Sometimes I regret that I became also a human_

Dahyun and Chaeyoung found themseleves seating on a bar stool where different types of drinks are showing in front of them.

“One choco tequila please” Dahyun asked to the bartender who is busy shaking some orders.

“How about you Master Chaeyoung?”

“Just Juice”

“And juice also!”

The bartender nods and he start to mixing up some liquors that are on the glass shelf.

Chaeyoung on the other hand is staring to those people who are dancing. While she is looking to each individual, her left pocket became heavy.

_Another person who will die this night_

Chaeyoung fish out the envelope from her left pocket.

Lee Min Seok

_3:56 AM_

_Cause of Death: Heart Attack_

Chaeyoung leans to Dahyun’s ear “Don’t drink too much we have a job to do” Dahyun stops from drinking and she wipes the corner of her mouth.

“Who is it?”

Chaeyoung is looking at the crowd, looking for the person who will died for that night.

The grim reaper heard a shout from a man. He looks on his east where the noise came from.

“YAH! Don’t you know how to work properly?!”

_So you are Lee Min Seok_

A 25 year old man and he looks very young, he got the idol look, tall, rich but boastful.

“Can’t you see I am wearing an expensive clothes? Then you have the guts to spill the drinks on my expensive shirt?! Now how you gonna pay this where in fact your salary is just a cent to me” Min seok scoff

Chaeyoung on the other hand she is just sipping her juice while looking at the chaos.

_3 Minutes left and your time is up._

“Chaeyoung i am bored” The white girl is already tipsy but Chaeyoung shakes her head.

_Stubborn tofu_ she hissed

The grim reaper raises her eyebrows when she saw the person got slapped from Min Seok. Chaeyoung squinted her eyes and she saw Mina, the human that she save last time. She saw that the girl is crying from the slap and Chaeyoung couldn’t handle anymore she goes to the bathroom to shift her body from her original character.

In a speed of light Chaeyoung saw that Min seok’s body is already on the ground and his Soul is looking at his body; surprised, he cannot believe what happened. People are gathering to his body, everbody became chaotic. The night that they thought they will be happy it became horror to everyone.

“Kim Min Seok, your time is up”

“W-who are you”

“As I have seen you earlier I am able to judge you already in this place”

“You are not even a god to judge me!”

“I am a god...soon, but yeah I have the authority to do that Mr. Lee” Chaeyoung gives this man a stern face which Min seok got a chills on his spine.

Min Seok can’t even say a word, he kneel down in front of Chaeyoung while he is crying. Begging that he will have the eternal life.

“Please.. I am sorry for what happened earlier”

Chaeyoung laughs

“You are sorry that you are caught or you are sorry because you really mean it?”

“I.. I really mean it” he held Chaeyoung’s legs but Chaeyoung slightly kick him to get away from her.

“You didn’t mean it Min Seok.” Chaeyoung smirks, she lowered her body to see his face.

“See that person” Without looking Chaeyoung pointer her left index finger at Mina who is trying to wake up Min Seok’s body.

“She is suffering in this world and you make it more miserable! Almost of her life is dedicated at working then you!” Chaeyoung shouts at him, her eyes are flaming in yellow and red and dark flares are coming out to her body, she aggressively grips Min Seok’s expensive shirt that made him fear and stumble to his place “You just slap someone because they spill a drink on your expensive clothes?” Chaeyoung chuckled but it is different, different from usual it is an indignant feeling.

This is unusual for grim reapers, to get angry to a person.

Dahyun saw what happened and she stops Chaeyoung from gripping his clothes.

She whispers in Chaeyoung’s ear “Chaeyoung at this moment there’s a high possibility that you could kill someone, double dead you know?”

When she heard that, she realized that she is a candidate for god of living.

Chaeyoung stood up while fixing her clothes, the dark flames that is coming out to her body and the intense flares on eyes are gone.

Chaeyoung gupls and her decision is fully made “I, Son Chaeyoung convicts you Lee Min Seok, 25 Years old. Not to grant an eternal Life! 25 years of living but you didn’t use that life into a good one. The decision has been made!” The sound of gong became visible it is started from a vibration until it became loud. The soul of Lee Min Seok is starting to fade away he is shouting but he is already mute.

Dahyun who saw what happened became sober.

“What will happen to his soul?”

“Gone forever” Chaeyoung left

Dahyun cannot take what is happening, she just realized what Chaeyoung’s capabilities are.

The authorities came in to the scene they invite Mina for a statement and she agreed to come with them.

Chaeyoung’s body is still not visible in human’s eye that’s why she shift her body from the club to the police station.

She waited until the police arrives.

The sun is rising and the car is arriving, Chaeyoung waited for another hour because of the statement that Mina will say to the authorities.

After an hour of waiting Mina finally left the police station. The girl looks sullen because of what happened.

Behind the tree Chaeyoung shifts her body that can be seen by the humans.

“Mina!”

Mina stops from walking and she turns around. Chaeyoung squinted her eyes while walking to see the bruise on her face.

“What is that?” she stops in front of her and she touch the bruise on her face

“Ouch! That hurts”

“Who did that to you and why you are here in police station?”

“Me? I just walking by and this?” she points the bruise on her face “I scratch it while working” she smiles softly.

Chaeyoung immediately drag Mina and they walk near this convenience store.

“Seat” Chaeyoung command, Mina obeyed what Chaeyoung said to her. The grim reaper left Mina. After a while Chaeyoung have these plastics on her hand and she just throw the plastic on top of the table and she seated.

“Put that on your face you look ugly when you have a bruise on your face”

Mina hissed and she pouts.

“why are you there in the police station?” Mina asked while she is putting the first aid on her face

“It’s morning and I need to walk outside, the weather is good” Chaeyoung lied but Mina is convinced to her excuse.

Mina stood up “Thank you for these don’t worry if I got my salary I will pay you back”

Chaeyoung nods “You should! Life is never easy nowadays. Since I already know you I won’t add any interest to that. Pay whenever you want”

“I’ll promise i will pay you as soon as possible, thank you. I need to go now I still have class” Mina smiles and she left Chaeyoung sitting in front of the convenience store.

_A working hard person that she almost forgot the word rest._

When she saw that Mina is far away she stood up from her seat and she shift her body from the convenience store to Mina’s back.

“Mina” she taps the girl’s back who is walking peacefuly. Mina almost got an heart attack knowing that Chaeyoung would already go home.

“AH!” she put her hand on her chest that made Chaeyoung slightly smile “What are you doing? You almost gave me an heart attack” she exhales.

“Let me walk you home” The grim reaper said with a stern face.

Mina’s eyes somewhat widened “What?” she tilt her head because she is not sure of what she had heard.

“I said let me walk you home”

When Mina finally heard it clearly she smirk as she crosses her arms “Why?”

“It is morning and I should walk”

“You are just a mere stranger to me” Mina smirks.

“I’ll take that as a No” Chaeyoung turns around and she started to walk away.

“I’m just joking! From the day you saved me I already consider you as my _friend_ ”

Chaeyoung stops from walking and she turns around “How can you trust someone who is just a stranger for you?” She raises her left eyebrow

“Well, you have something that is unique... I feel that I am safe with you?”

“Safe with me? What if I kill you?”

“Much better” Mina laughs that made Chaeyoung hissed

“You are already late for your class” the grim reaper changed the subject. She walks towards to the girl who is waiting for her and they started walking.

“Even if I’m late things are still in the same way”

“I see”

“Do you want to eat?”

“I don’t eat foods”

“Are you on a diet?”

“Die- what? What kind of word is that?”

Mina laughs and they walk together to her home. 


	8. EIGHT

Under the night sky, Chaeyoung can be seen at the balcony sitting there looking to those buildings and cars that are on the road.

Chaeyoung smirks when a certain memory pops out to her head.

_“so this is my aparment” Mina stops from walking. Chaeyoung saw that in front of her is the house where Mina lives._

_Her apartment looks expensive_

_“What floor do you live?” The Grim reaper looks up_

_“24th. Why do you want to come in?” Mina smiles at Chaeyoung_

_“No” the grim reaper immediately answered._

_“You live in an expensive apartment then why are you taking part time jobs?” she added that her eyes are still lock up on the apartment building._

_“My parents died on an accident and I don’t want to depend on others” Mina sighs._

_Chaeyoung nods “Go inside you still need to prepare for your class” Mina walks inside and she stop to look back to the Grim reaper who is still looking at her._

_“Are you really not hungry?”_

_“I told you I don’t eat”_

_Silence filled the two._

_“One last thing.. What is your name?” Mina is curious._

_Chaeyoung taked a deep breath she don’t know if she will say her name or not._

_“Son –“_

_Mina’s phone suddenly ring before she answer it Chaeyoung bid a good bye to her._

_“You will know me next time, answer that call” and she left the girl alone._

“Why is it hard for me to say my name to someone?” She chuckled “It is only 6 words, _My Name Is Son Chae Young”_ She added.

“Because you are a grim reaper” Dahyun leans to the metal sliding frame.

“You are right. I am just a grim reaper”

“You starting to like someone? You know what, I remember when the day that god descends me here I don’t know what’s my purpose here, why he put me here to this kind of generation but I am thankful tho” she sadly chuckled “I met her” she added that her smiles became visible to her face.

“No, I cannot do that Dahyun. I am a candidate for a position, I cannot love human you know that”

Dahyun took another chair and she sit beside Chaeyoung while looking at the stars she sighs.

“I don’t know what will happen if the gods know that i am in a relationship with a human”

“Sad to say that you cannot have an eternal life, Dahyun. Plus your soul will be vanished forever” Dahyun became sad when she realized that this person knows the ethics and rules of becoming a god.

“That’s one of the rules – grave rules to be exact. I support you Dahyun if you are a person but we are a Grim Reaper’s we are only here collect souls not to fall in love. That’s why I am really against to your relationship. I care for your soul, I want us to meet when our bodies reincarnate Dahyun” Dahyun takes a deep sigh she cannot utter any word, she wants to cry but she can’t.

“Break up with her as long as we still have enough time on this second world”

“I.. I’ll try. By the way is this yours? I saw it on the couch” Dahyun fish out a red bracelet from her right pocket and Chaeyoung grabs it “It looks like.. the design is from Joseon’s era”

“Yeah, since I died this is only the last memory of her”

“Bitch you gay that time?!” Dahyun’s eyes widen and she almost jumps out from her seat because of the revelation that is coming from the grim reaper.

Chaeyoung slightly laughs “I still don’t know what gay means that time. It’s just.. i feel that there’s something on my stomach everytime we saw each other”

“What is her name then?”

“Her name is..” Chaeyoung tries to remember it but she still fails.

“I.. I cannot remember it”

“But you still remember her face?”

Chaeyoung bit her lower lip

“The scenes are clear to me but her face.. I cannot remember it properly”

“Ah, since you are in the Joseon era what is your status there? Because me i am just a homebody and i died on 1900s you know the japanese invasion”

“I am a judge”

Dahyun’s eyes widen and she stumble from her seat her hands are shaking “So you really are Son Chaeyoung!”

“Why you look so surprised?” she chuckled

“I saw your face in a Museum somewhere here in Seoul and your eyes are aren’t like that”

“I am not that famous that time” She stood up leaving Dahyun alone on the back.

_Joseon 1392_

_“Son Chaeyoung the paintor is here” one of the guards inform Chaeyoung who is looking outside._

_After a moment Chaeyoung is sitting on the wooden chair staying still so that the paintor puts every detail on the scroll._

_After so many hours Chaeyoung saw the finished product with her red hanbok and her stern face. She is satisfied with it that’s why she command the guards to hang the painting on the door in front of her house._

_After few days, Many men are trying to get Chaeyoung’s heart but no one succeeded._


End file.
